Forecasting is a data analysis technique used for decision making and automatic planning in many application domains including, for example, energy management, sales and traffic control. To predict future values forecasting uses mathematical models, commonly referred to as forecast models that describe a parameterized relationship between past and future values. The forecasting process using forecast models, including complex forecast models exhibiting a large number of parameters, may be a time consuming process. However, many application domains desire automatic decision support and planning in near real-time. Thus, while forecast models may provide a sufficient accuracy, they may lack in calculation performance, especially for complex domain-specific forecast models.